Various hard materials and methods of forming hard materials can be used to form cutting tools as well as tools used for friction stir welding. A tool used for friction stir welding includes a hard metal pin that is moved along the joint between two pieces to plasticize and weld the two pieces together. Because this process wears greatly on the tool, hard and strong materials are very desirable. As a result, hard metal compounds and composites have been developed to improve wear resistance.